


Второй выход

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demigods, Drama, Gen, Maui is destined to die, Maui-centric, Oceania, Redemption
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Все беды мира на его совести. И поэтому он должен выбрать второй вариант.





	Второй выход

У него было два выхода.  
В первом из них он, трусливо поджав хвост, улетал прочь, провожаемый слезами океанской избранницы. Он оставался жив, здоров и с почти целым крюком, который был его важнейшей частью. Моана, соответственно, гибла, так как она была слишком достойным человеком, чтобы взять пример с неправильного героя и вернуться домой.  
Во втором он приходил ей на помощь. Те Ка встречала не беззащитную человеческую девочку — она сходилась в битве с повелителем ветра, покровителем воды, несравненным и великолепным Мауи. Их битва была жестокой, стремительной и заканчивалась очевидно — он умирал на маленьком лавовом островке, чувствуя сквозь гарь и смрад, как ужасная Те Ка ревела злобно и тянула к Моане свои адские руки, на пальцах которых играло пламя. Моана побеждала Те Ка не силой — любовью и прощением, но Мауи уже этого не видел, погрузившись в вечную ночь царства мёртвых.  
Мауи мог лгать всем подряд, но с собой он всегда был честен. Он не являлся героем — он был самым трусливым полубогом в мире. Таматоа, солнце, закопанные в ил угри — всё становилось неважным перед лицом самого главного и героического подвига. Вот только Мауи не хотел его совершать.  
Он очень боялся Те Ка, боялся до дрожи в коленях. Она была сильнее, она была злее, она была искусней. И, что хуже всего, это он породил её. Не укради он сердце Те Фити — ничего этого не было бы.  
Все беды мира на его совести. И поэтому он должен выбрать второй вариант.  
— Мы сразим Те Ка и вернём сердце на место, — решительно говорила Моана, не замечая, что Мауи слушал её всего лишь вполуха. Его взгляд, обращённый на дымный горизонт, был взглядом грешника, которого везли на казнь.  
— Мауи, всё в порядке? — Ан нет, всё-таки заметила. Мауи потеряно посмотрел на неё. Тут, у руля, в свете затухающего заката, длинноволосая и тонкая, как веточка, она выглядела настоящей богиней моря.  
— Д-да... Всё хорошо... — Мауи отвернулся, съёжившись под парусом и напоминая промокшего под дождём сокола.  
— Мауи, — Моана положила руку ему на спину, и полубог чуть не отшатнулся. Смертная девочка была такой чистой, такой невинной, такой смелой и доброй, что он не заслуживал даже её взгляда в свою сторону, не то что прикосновения. Моана нежно поглаживала его по спине, неосознанно прикрывая тёплыми пальцами ужасную татуировку в виде первого в жизни Мауи предательства.  
— Всё будет хорошо. Мы победим. Мы обязательно победим, — уверенно произнесла она и, словно решившись, на миг прикоснулась губами к его холке.  
Мауи прикрыл глаза. Нет, не надо, Моана... Не заставляй его снова начать метаться в поисках третьего варианта, которого просто не существовало.   
— Да, — едва слышно за шелестом волн произнёс он, звуча эхом девичьих слов. — Победим.  
Моана, обрадованная его словами, принялась проверять узлы. Пора было готовиться ко сну, чтобы завтра встретить Те Ка во всеоружии.  
Маленькую лодочку неспешно нёс океан. Волны перекатывались с места на место, поблескивая красновато-жёлтым жемчугом. Моана свернулась на корме и уже крепко спала, в отличие от Мауи, который сидел рядом и пристально разглядывал девчушку, готовясь забрать с собой как можно больше воспоминаний об их совместном путешествии.  
Он знал, что Моана победит. Вернётся домой не просто дочерью вождя маленького племени, а настоящей героиней. Заведёт семью, станет править мудро, как и полагается героиням. И умрёт не скоро, спустя много-много лет, мирно, на кровати, в окружении детей, внуков и правнуков.  
А он... он искупит свою вину перед всем человечеством. Он будет сражаться с Те Ка, пока Моана не достигнет цели. И когда сердце будет возвращено, он примет свою кончину со смирением.   
Тысячу лет он бежал от судьбы, но судьба нагнала его и схватила зубами за пухлый бок.  
Завтра. Все будет завтра. А сегодня — спать.


End file.
